The Super Perfect Bubbly Happy Mary Sue Story!
by TheHeart'sWind
Summary: The most perfectalicous girl in all of the Kingdom Hearts world goes across the universe to find her creator with all her gangsta buddies, goffs, Gary Drews, and the kid that made her not feel so speshul. Mary-sueXEveryone Rated M for Riku the gangsta
1. Here's a quick little show of the people

Augustia Margret Helsing Van Smith (But people call her May) had long, blonde hair that ran down to the small of her back with small green tips at the end with a small blue line separating the green and the blonde. She was wearing a pink Jonas Brothers shirt that had a small green spot on the left side of the waist of the shirt. She also wore a navy blue pair of skinny jeans bought from Hollister for $79.

She was the daughter of Riku and the twin sister of Namine and is the half-sister of Roxas and the aunt of Sora and can control fire, water, and thunder elements and has a keyblade that shoots angel.

May flew out to Destiny Islands with her angel wings to go talk to Sora.

"Hi Sora."

"Hi May, I think you're beautiful. Want me to put my thingie in your thingie?"

"Sure."

Then Sora proceeded put his thingie into May's wetness.

"That was nice." Sora said after they had thingie sex.

"What the fuck, bitch-ass-cunt?" Riku said walking in wearing all of his gangsta clothes and wearing his dew-rag. "Bitch I told you that you shouldn't be cunt fucking or some balls-ass-hairy-shit thingie sex that you mutherbitchin call it, bitch-cunt-muddafucka."

"I'm sorry dad, can I please make it up to you." A melodramatic tear coming from her eye.

"Ya bitch, you could put your marshmallow ass on my marshmallow dick."

So, (Being the fucking whore that May is) Riku and May proceeded to have incest in fucking public on Destiny Islands.

"Bitch, you can't fuckin do all that crybitch bullcuntshit." Riku finished putting his thingie into May's flaps of meat.

"I'm sorry dad, I won't cry next time."

Roxas came in with his eyeliner smearing down his eyes and cutting his wrists. "I hat3z AlLZZZ u Pozzer prepss, u nevvver unterstyan2d me ant ize sick ofz u hatting on mi goff musikkc!!!!!11!1!0#3!1!!" Roxas continued to shout his random BS while running to go to his room to cut himself with his goff buttbuddy Axel.


	2. Do you haet Riku and Roxas nao?

After a glorious super speshul morning of buttsecks with Riku, her wigga dad, May had to go back to school that her entire family went to.

"I wonder how school will be today," May was walking down the road to West Destiny Islands High, her and her family's high school. "I hope my boyfriend Inigo Montoya is doing well."

"Ya wel everytisng hass tu b perfekt four u," Roxas whined goffickly. He was wearing a low-cut leather dress that was ripped in stripes so that you could see his belly ring with a plastic ruby taped onto it. He was wearing black eyeliner with shit loads of white foundation, black lipstick, and black eye shadow. His hair was dyed a goffick black with red tips on the ends with pink on the left side and purple on the right side. His wrists were covered in hideous amounts of SpongeBob bandages because he kept slitting his fucking emo wrists, in fact just the other day he was starting to slit his ball sack, they have Axel bandages on them. "Liffe iz sooo hurd becuz im two prretti fro norma peoppleos."

"Well, being the most super popular girl in school, the islands, and the entire universe isn't easy, because sometimes I feel kind of shy around boys." May responded with a small whisper and a nice smile.

"Bitch, you sure ain't shy around my homies and by homiez I'm talkin abouts my white as black snowballs," Riku responded while spray painting an airsoft gun to look likes a real gun. "Cracka, please tell this cuntbitchhoe about how she sucks my raggedy ass balls after a meal of grape juice and KFC."

"Yez May u kinda lik sux hiz ballz allz thee tiem." Wild fucking guess who said this.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice to my dad and my cousin," May said putting her arms around them. "I love you guys."

"Well bitchcuntfag, I like you suckin on my vanilla dick even more." Riku said while they walked into their high school.


	3. INIGO MONTOYA and Vampire Buttfuck

May adjusted her green Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt that cost at least one-hundred dollars as she and her entire fucking family went to their high school.

"Inigo Montoya loves May, he'll do anything for May, including kill the man who killed his father, who should be prepared to die," Inigo Montoya dramatically spoke upon kissing May's hand in Inigo Montoya fashion. "MY NAME IS INIGO MONTOYA, YOU KILLED MY FATHER, NOW BE PREPARED TO DIE!!!!"

"Ummm, honey?" May whispered into his ear. "You're doing it again."

"Inigo Montoya is sorry, he get's worked up when talking about his father again," Inigo started staring into the ceiling with his hand held high in a fist, "INIGO MONTOYA WILL HAVE HIS REVENGE!!!!!"

"That's great honey, you just keep staring into the sky," May wandered off to leave Inigo Montoya where he was at.

May walked through the hallways with every single guy looking at her and fap, fap, fapping whenever she walked by. "Hi, Roxas. How're you doing?"

"Hoe du u tink im doihng," Roxas whimpered sexily. His best friend Axel, who changed his name to Vampire Buttfuck for some reason, was massaging his shoulders gently with Hot Topic brand, goffick body cream. "i wisth i wass nott eh vampiee becuz ever1 tinks im is soo secksy."

"Don't worry Roxas," Vampire Buttfuck slapped Roxas's ass. "Because both of are vampires, we can suck the blood out each other's boner when you take it up the ass from my four inch dick."

"Annd u cannns suux mi dix two, write?"

"No, but we can still do penis hi-fives."

"Yaaaaaaaayyyzzzzzz."

"Well I guess you two are fine doing your own thing right? I'll just hang out with Riku then." May announced as she walked away from the now penis hi-fiving couple of Roxas and Vampire Buttfuck.


	4. May is a Slut? And Riku is still white

May walked over the "chillin" Riku with his small set of all white gangstas. Suddenly, May was shocked; she didn't hear a certain fap, fap, fap from a guy that was in the hall. She turned around and with a mysterious stare looked at the teen.

The teen noticed her after a few seconds and looked back at her, "Can I help you?"

"Why aren't you in a trance of my beauty?" May questioned while walking closer to the teen.

"I'm sorry, I guess. Are people usually orgasming over your body?"

"Well actually, most of them orgasm near my body, some of them do though."

"Fucking seriously, you like a slut or something? Do you have the love for the cock?"

"Did you just call me a slut?"

"You certainly come off like a fucking slut."

"Who are you to say that?"

"I don't know a regular fucking person?"

"How dare you."

"You're building your own whore house in hell, bitch," The teen walked off before he turned around and shouted. "YOU CAN SUCK MY COCK ANYTIME YOU FUCKING WANT YOU DUMBFUCK OF A SLUT!!!!!"

May was in awe; not only did this rude individual happen to call her a slut, but he wasn't even fapping off to her in the hallway. Of all the nerve. May headed over to where Riku was "chillin" and started complaining her ass off, "I just walked by some mean person in the hallway that wasn't only not grabing his penis and pulling up and down with it, he also called me a slut!"

Riku responded with his usual antics, "That fuckin piece-o-shit you was talkin to in the motherfucking hallway? That cuntsucka? That cracka should be takin a fuckin peg or two shits with me and my nigga buddies."

As Riku was saying this, Waka was walking by (ha) and overheard Riku's last comment, "Excuse me, are you calling your friends of the white origin, black?"

"Ya, my nigga so-what-if-I-bitchin-did?"

"Well, you are pretending to be a gangsta even though you completely fail at being one because of the following reasons: 1, you live in a mansion with millions of dollars invested into the porno industries. 2, you are putting African-Americans and women down with your racial and sexist slurs. And 3, YOU'RE A FUCKIN WIGGA, YOU'RE LIKE MARY'S LITTLE LAMB, YOUR FLEECE IS WHITE AS FUCKING SNOW. Fuck bitch, you ain't even white, you're fuckin asian."

"I don't need this shit from you bitch. Hey May-o-whore-a-saurus give me a blowjob before we go to class okay bitch?" Riku flipped off Waka as May proceeded to swallow his tiny white, Asian dick.


	5. WEEABOO I C U!

May continued tochat with Riku until they had class, yes they actually have to go to class. They were both split up, so no under the table blowjobs for Riku anymore.

"Shit, cuntbitch," Riku raged, "I can't believe we only have two out of three motherass raping fucking classes together!"

"Riku, how come you say that everyday before we go to first period?" May wondered.

"I don't buttfuckin know, I just have the bullshittin urge to do things like penis that. Plus, I fuckin have to bitch swear all the cunt-lickin-ass-rapin-yo-homiez-I'm-a-suburbanite-asshole time."

"…Yeah, well see you later I guess, dad."

"Call me the cuntlickahxtrememcflyinstein69azngangsta….. Or Riku."

"Whatever." May motioned of towards her first period, defense against the heartless. Oh, this school isn't like any other school in the world, it's a keyblade school where only the 1337 haxors of the keyblade go. Everyone goes here; Harry Potter, the Baha Men, Marty McFly, and even Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way (lulwut?).

May continued down the hall until she reached Mr. Weeaboo's class. Mr. Weaboo was a very fat, lonely teacher that spent all his time watching Cardcaptor Sakura and jerking off to Futanari then actually going out in the world to go find a date, or a life. Mr. Weeaboo doesn't do much during class and usually gives everyone an A, unless they are someone Asian because to him they are actually a poser.

"Okay, okay, everybody. Settle down. Ahem. We actually have two new students today! The first one I can tell will fit in with this class, and me, is Amy Rose! The furry, Sonic the Hedgehog transvestite. She also needs to wear diapers from now on."

"What the hell? Why?!" Amy questioned.

"Because you are about to become my special," Mr. Weeaboo licked her ear, "Student."

"Well, are other new student is Casey McFinneagan."

May looked up to see the bastard of a bitch that called her a slut, "You're that meaney head!"

"You're that faggot of a slut!" Casey dissed.

"Gyyz, y canft whee jut git alung plz?" Roxas cried sexily.


	6. Goddamn

Hello, this is Meteelhead telling you that I am going to be on hiatus for a few weeks because I have nearly got my index finger ripped off in weight training. It is extremely difficult to type and my best friend, who kicks ass, is writing this for me, so please keep reading and reviewing because when I am back there will be a lot of shit on the plate.


	7. The Boner That Saved The Day

A/N My hand is not fully healed yet, but I can type a little better now here's for the wait. Thanks for the reviews and all flamers are preps and poserz!

Mr. Weeaboo looked at the class with his circular little head pointed at the students in front of him. His eyes were looking through the small frames that covered his eyes. Mr. Weeaboo was probably the biggest fag in the school, besides Roxas, and knew it. His furry animal was a panther named Zeus that he imagined giving it to him up the butt for various hours during the day. He had a severe diaper fetish that made him compulsively wear diapers always. Right now he had already shit three times in his diaper and that gave him a tiny speck of a boner going through his pants. The boner that proceeded to go through his khaki pants ended up being seen by all of the students that were in the vicinity.

Casey, being the smart ass that he was, took it upon himself to decide and yell out to his fellow students what they were all mesmerized by.

May, being the uncontrollable slut that she is, decided to reach out and touch the teachers little dick that was sticking out three inches from where his khaki pants started. The moment Casey shouted out what he was going to say, May was millimeters away from touching.

"MR. WEEABOO HAS A BONER!!! AND MAY'S FUCKING TOUCHING IT!!!!" Casey screamed out on his first few minutes sitting down at that school.

Everyone first looked at Mr. Weeaboo to realize that yes, he did have a boner and it was slightly visible to the naked eye. Then, everyone decided to look back at May, who at the moment was moving her finger around the small cock that was attached to their teacher.

Mr. Weeaboo had finally snapped into reality instead of imagining what it was like to actually get it up the butt from a panther named Zeus and quickly stepped back to leave May's naked finger still in the air where his cock was. "Ms. Margret Helsing Van Smith! What where you doing to my penis?!"

"I was touching it," An innocent look came upon her face. "I'm probably the only living thing that has ever touched your penis, didn't you like it?"

A blush ran across Mr. Weeaboo's face realizing that that is what it was like to actually get your dick touched by someone else instead of his own hand or a sheep. "Ummm, May see me after class. I have something to talk to you about. As for you, Casey you are going to receive five days of after school detention for shouting out during class!'

"What?! I was just telling you that May was touching your dick and that you had a boner. Why doesn't she get a detention too?!" Casey was fueled with rage at this point for May.

"Well at least she was giving me a good time like all the Japanese!"

"WTF!" Casey failed to understand the bullshit reasoning that was Mr. Weeaboo's explanation. At the same time Casey failed, the bell had rung for everyone to go to their next class.

"Amy the Hedgehog, you stay after class too." Mr. Weeaboo spat out to the hedgehog as everyone was walking out the class.

The class was empty except for Amy, May, and Mr. Weeaboo.

"Well ladies," Mr. Weeaboo snorted. "Have you ever used a strap-on before?"


	8. I bet you haet Roxas nao

Hello again! Do you want me to write this story like I would normally (w/ good descriptions like last chapter) or to do it as I have done before (w/ the writing technique of a wannabe Mary-Sue). Please review and flamers are preps and poserz!

May walked stiffly out of the classroom after having three hundred pounds of fat, short Mr. Weeaboo on top of her getting it from her strap-on. Amy was the real unlucky one of them all; she was forced to give rimjobs to him. It's like scooping out shit ice cream out of an ass container with your mouth, try doing that bitches. May headed through the hallways until she bumped into Roxas.

"Hao iz ur lif ggoin Me=y?" Roxas sputtered out fiendishly.

"Well, I have to say not so well. My church service I was supposed to lead ended up getting cancelled due to the painting of a giant version of myself along the walls flowing with grace. That is probably the hardest thing in my life ever, I'm surprised I've gone this long without crying, but if I cry I will summon Iblis and he will hideously destroy reality." May spoke almost poetically as her eyes shined in the light of the weak hallway lights.

"Watsh ot, Sliver mite heer u and cum ovar heer anf attick u." Roxas whispered seducingly into her pale white ears.

Silver, the whiny bitch that he was, flew towards May and Roxas while cutting his arms on the way there. Silver had spiky black hair that was flamed up with red hair dye and a pentagram star in the center of his head that had "Slitmywrists666forever" under it. Slitmywrists666forever was the band that Silver, Axel, Roxas, and Amy Lee decided to put together to truly shout out their emo message. Silver also had a My Chemical Romance shirt on that little pink stars on the back that made out a pentagram. He wore a super tight black, studded belt around the loops of black skinny jeans that went down to his black high heels. He was wearing white foundation with black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, black lipstick, black lip liner, and black blush. His eyes were pentagrams that had red, black and white on the whites. He got his eyes from his father after he discovered a time machine that led him back to Hogwarts during the E'bony periods of time where he finally met Dumbledore who challenged him to a buttsex competition. Silver won the competition to finally get the power to summon dragons from his slit wrists and the magically goff color of his eyes.

"Hye gyz dud eye heer aboot teh Ibwis Twigger?" Silver whined sexily.

"Na, u didnttt." Roxas screamed seducingly as he walked over to Silver.

Silver rubbed his emo body up against Roxas as they moaned quietly.

May decided to leave for whatever reason to shut out her POV from any of the gay sex in this fic, it seemed impossible to resist for whatever reason….


End file.
